Dreams and Visions
by Alaxyn
Summary: All hope is lost when you lose everything, the only thing left is to dream of a better future. At least, that's how Roxas views things now.


**A/N: Well, this is awkward. Ten years later. Soooooooooo, how have you guys been? ... yeah. Anyways, I wanted to make a new story... I'm pretty done with the others. Sorry, but I don't even know if I want to do this one. I feel like I want to but I'm not sure if it's even an interesting plot. So here's like a demo and maybe you can tell me if I should just stop now while I'm not ahead or keep going. I have another story in planning, in case this one is dead too. And once again, pardon my absence and failure. D: **

* * *

I sighed as I packed my last bag. It was the deadline and we didn't make it.

* * *

"You ready Roxas?" My mother smiled at me but I didn't smile back or even answer, just walked past her to the car with my possessions in hand. I somewhat blamed all this on her: the loss of our home, the loss of all our money, and even the loss of our car. We only got to use it this last time to take our stuff. I closed the car door and sat in the passenger side waiting for my mother to bring down my baby brother.

"Wait, Roxas!" I looked out the window to see my best friend and neighbor of 14 years running toward the car. _Sora._ I rolled down the window and he looked down at me. "So, you're really leaving? I can't believe it."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Are you coming back?" A glint of hope shined in his eyes, but it faded quickly when I shook my head.

"I don't think so; my mom doesn't seem to want to." I looked to the dashboard and clenched my fists. _She doesn't even try._

"Hey, maybe, one day we can get an apartment of our own! It would be totally cool." I smiled at the thought, it was a favourable dream but that's all it would be; a dream.

"Yeah, maybe we could one day." Sora smiled just before his mother called him inside, she never let him out; not even to my ex-apartment right upstairs. Sora always told me he felt like such a prisoner, but he obeyed nonetheless and went back inside after waving farewell one more time, and I could have sworn I saw a tear tumble down his cheek.

Meanwhile, my mom was helping my younger brother, Ventus, down the stairs to the car. Ventus was only four years old and he probably didn't understand much. Plus, Ven had this speech problem and he didn't talk like most toddlers... in fact he barely talked at all. My mom didn't find anything strange about it though so she neglected taking him to a doctor. _Another mistake. _Though, despite his lack of speech; I treasured Ventus the most out of everyone in my life.

"Well, let's get going." My mom said with a cheerful voice but sad face. We were to live with our annoying grandmother. Most people treasured their grandmothers but not us. Before she moved away, she lived with us and now that we were to live with her it was absolutely terrible; just when we thought we finally got rid of her. She was always rude and annoying, she complained about everything.

* * *

It was a short drive to my grandmother's house since she didn't move far; she even made small visits to our apartment daily before we were evicted.

"Why are you guys bringing in so much stuff? You're not staying here so you better find yourself a new place soon!" My grandmother yelled as we put our stuff down. _Well, a fucking hello to you too. _I thought as I set my stuff down. _This isn't my house._ I looked at the foreign structure and paint. _I don't want to be here. _

"Roxas... hurry up and unpack your stuff that you'll need for school tomorrow." My mom ordered; I still didn't respond but I did as I was told and set up my backpack with its supplies. Unfortunately, I still had to go to school even under these circumstances but luckily, my grandmother had moved next door to my friend, Xion. She suffered the same fate of not having a place to call home. She said we could go to school together but it was much more tedious than when I went to school with Sora. Xion had a crazy schedule so some days I'd have to wake up earlier than others.

I sighed again as I finished unpacking my stuff: putting school stuff in my backpack, clothes in a bag that went in the closet, and the rest of my stuff in a corner such as my laptop, books, and other things I couldn't live without.

After unpacking, I decided to take a shower to help calm me down. It worked until I had to get out, one couldn't shower forever after all. I had to face this ugly place (and the truth) eventually.

I walked to the living room, my new room, to see my mom and brother lying on our new bed: a sleeping bag. _How Pitiful. _My mom lay on the farthest left side of the sleeping bag and I laid on the farthest right, Ventus in the middle because he tended to roll around a lot.

"I promise, Roxas, I will get us out of here." My mother whispered and reached over my brother to touch my cheek but I just turned my body toward the wall, brushing off her touch. _**Lies.**_I stared at the wall before finally falling asleep, tears staining my eyelashes.

_I hate you, I hate this place, and I hate that I have to suffer because of your mistakes. _


End file.
